


『橘农』绝对占有 9.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization





	『橘农』绝对占有 9.

林彦俊弯下腰捡起那几张散落的文件，收进文件袋里然后整沓抽了出来。

说是整沓，其实也就只有几张。

上面印着简短的几句话。

是陈立农做出的协议。  
是为了离开他而列出的各种条条框框。

还有几张房产证明，时间很早，看着应该是早有绸缪。

林彦俊一言不发，气的发抖的手却骗不了人。

他蹲下身，把文件狠狠地摔在陈立农脸上，拽着陈立农的衣领，双眼通红，

“陈立农，你想离开我？”

“哈，你真行啊，你这副破烂身子除了我还有别人感兴趣？姓王的愿意接你这双破鞋么？啊！！？”

“你想脱离我去找那个姓王的？”

“你他妈做梦吧！”

“做梦你也别想离开我！” 林彦俊咬着牙想了想又补了一句。

陈立农垂着眸一言不发，林彦俊掐着他衣领的手简直用了十分力，勒得他剧烈地咳嗽起来。

那些话从林彦俊嘴里源源不断的蹦出来，陈立农却心如死灰一般的，任由他扯着自己摔到床上，然后像往常一样欺身压上来。

林彦俊像疯了一样，扯开陈立农的白衬衫，扣子噼里啪啦的崩开，有几颗跳跃着落到了地上，不见踪影。陈立农光着上身被林彦俊拎着翻了个身，然后他听见解皮带哗啦哗啦的声音，裤子从后面中间被撕开的时候陈立农睁大了眼睛，拄着床突然挣扎起来。

发狂的林彦俊半跪在床上压着他的背，整个人的重量都落在陈立农身上，根本没给陈立农任何可以反击的余地。

滚烫的头部抵在股缝摩擦，陈立农被林彦俊抓着后颈摁在床垫里，从喉咙里发出小兽般孤立无援的咕噜声，被林彦俊掐着的肋骨部位已经泛白。

“啊——” 全部顶进来的时候陈立农疼得脸都白了几个度，微仰起头叫出声来。

没有润滑。  
没有扩张。

没有耐心。

林彦俊却置若罔闻般地，掐着他的腰大力动了起来，空气中有几丝血腥气味弥漫开。林彦俊却像铁了心般并不打算像以前一样呵护陈立农的死活。

温柔又如何？  
这个人从头到尾就打定了主意要找机会离开。

在意又如何？  
对他好他不也还是铁石心肠地拟了协议让自己还他自由。

陈立农。  
你好样的，你好样的！

林彦俊其实自己也不好受，没有润滑的肠道又干又涩，陈立农又因为疼痛咬的很紧，紧致的感觉很熟悉，但林彦俊并没有得到太多快感，他红了眼地报复似的发狠操弄，陈立农太紧张的时候他就扬起手毫无怜悯地在嫩白的臀尖拍几巴掌。

承受拍打和撞击的屁股落满了七七八八的红印，穴口因为撑开渗出的猩红血液沾在林彦俊狰狞的性器上，再连带着一起送进温热的肠道。

林彦俊心里很痛，他也想让陈立农痛上一痛。

陈立农也确实很疼，疼得脸色煞白，咬着牙齿浑身筛糠似的抖。额角的血染到了白色的床单上，看着很是慎人。  
他觉得林彦俊好像连两颗卵蛋都想一并挤进来，撕裂的疼痛让他眩晕起来，眼前像童年时代没有信号时呲啦不停的电视雪花屏。

那是林彦俊对陈立农发过最大的脾气，从前林彦俊也不介意对他来硬的，但不管他怎么反抗，林彦俊都没真的对他动过手。那天他见识到了林彦俊这个人，真不愧是个大人物，除了精神上的碾压，旁的手段也都用的很是精通。

陈立农闭上眼不禁想起了那天的后续。

后穴因为超出的撞击已经疼得有些麻木。  
眼前的屏幕上雪花慢慢散去，脑海里呈现的是他陪Justin跑完行程之后，深呼吸了两口气，手指僵硬地给王子异发送消息的画面。

“子异，见一面么？”

林彦俊最近对他不大感兴趣了，陈立农难得有个空闲的时间坐下来想这件事，林彦俊最近很少来25层。

他知道是因为林彦俊受够了他这幅不冷不热的样子，甚至还妄自尊大地试图弄清楚自己在林彦俊心里的位置。

想到这，陈立农苍白着脸笑出声。

他对着坐在对面满眼关切的王子异说，子异啊，我的事，你应该也知道的七七八八，我不多说了。

他看见对面搅着咖啡的人勺子突然一顿，然后迟缓的点点头，表情又有些急迫的开口，对不起农农，我想过帮你，我……

“不必。”  
“林彦俊是什么人，我比你清楚。”

陈立农咧着嘴角挤出一个难看的笑容，王子异脸上的关切又真情实感的深了几分。

“他兴头应该也差不多过了，子异，你能帮我个忙么？”

“我不知道他最后会不会放过我，还是就打算这样豢养我让我不死不活地过一辈子。” 陈立农垂着眸子，清了清喉咙。

“我没什么所谓了，但我不放心Justin，你知道的。他还小，很多事都不懂，以后……”

“农农你放心，Justin我会当亲弟弟一样。”

“嗯。谢谢。”

“还有，我上次请你帮我看的房子……”

“嗯，已经好了，文件我今天带来了。你看一下，如果你有需要的话，”

“不用了子异，你已经帮我够多了。”

“你别这么说，我们是好兄弟啊bro。”

陈立农看着王子异故作轻松的脸和伸出的拳头，抬起手握拳跟他在空中碰了一下，

“谢了，bro。”

“农农，我……我还有一句话……” 王子异咬着唇，似乎接下来的话很难说出口。

“你……你是不是……也喜欢林彦俊？”

陈立农收文件袋的手突然顿了一下，尴尬地停在半空。然后王子异看见陈立农苍白又无力的笑容，或许不能称之为笑容。

那笑里面熬煮的苦，王子异看得眼睛都刺的生疼。

“我说是的话，是不是很丢人？”

陈立农此刻被摁在床上，后面插着林彦俊的家伙，回顾到自己这句话，觉得有些可笑。

林彦俊看着突然笑起来的陈立农，渐渐停下动作，他看见陈立农越笑越大声，眼泪都笑了出来。

然后他听见陈立农说，“林彦俊，你算什么东西。”

你算个什么东西，配得上我爱你。


End file.
